Je t'aimerai toujours
by okami shiroi
Summary: Tout le monde connait Drago Malefoy comme on le connait aujourd'hui... enfin presque tout le monde. Hermione, seule, connait le veritable aspect du Serpentard. Attention aux lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Voici la fic tant promise dans mon autre fic "Le Pari" venant tout droit de hpfanfiction où j'ai déjà posté deux chapitres. Je réécris en gros les sept volumes via un Dramione.

**Prologue - La rencontre**

- Grangy l'intello ! Grangy l'intello.  
- Rendez-moi mon livre !  
- Pourquoi faire Grangy l'intello ?

Hermione Granger, neuf ans, tentait de récupérer son livre des mains d'un garçon, âgé de deux ans de plus, qui, accompagnait de ses amis, venait se moquer d'elle.  
Elle était allée au parc, seule, afin de lire tranquillement sur l'herbe près d'un saule. Un groupe de cinq personnes étaient alors venus l'encercler et l'un d'eux, le chef, venait de lui prendre le livre des mains et se moquait ouvertement d'elle avec son groupe.

- Dis nous Grangy, c'est quoi ton secret pour être aussi intello, tu as deux années scolaires d'avance et tu lis déjà des livres de la classe supérieure ?  
- Moi je vous dis, la seule réponse c'est que c'est un monstre. Une sorcière sans le nez crochu et le bouton sur le front.  
- C'est faux, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis juste un peu précoce c'est tout. Ma mère m'aide beaucoup à étudier et j'aime la lecture.  
-Oui bien sur, on va te croire, Grangy la sorcière.  
- Grangy la sorcière ! Grangy la sorcière ! Scandèrent les autres.  
-Cela suffit, espèce de parfaits crétins, rendez moi mon livre.  
- Comment tu viens de nous appeler Grangy ? demanda la fille qui avait suggéré l'idée de la sorcière.  
- Je vous ai demandé de me rendre mon livre. Et vous êtes surement que d'insignifiants petits crétins pour vous mettre à cinq sur une fille plus jeune que vous.  
- ah ah ! Mais non Granger, nous, nous sommes juste « normal », toi, tu es juste un petit monstre, parce qu'il faut en être un pour être plus doué que les autres.  
- allez me dire qu'Einstein et Newton étaient des monstres et on verra ce que les professeurs en penseront.  
- Non, eux, ce sont des génies, toi tu es un monstre Grangy.  
- Cela suffit, Rendez moi mon…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le livre fut arraché des mains du chef, restant dans les mains d'un jeune garçon, de l'âge d'Hermione, blond et aux yeux exceptionnellement gris et le visage blanc presque pâle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le groupe et il leur lancé un regard furieux.

- Je crois qu'elle vous a demandé de lui rendre son livre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux le mioche ?  
- Juste rendre son livre à cette fille que vous embêtez depuis tout à l'heure. Laissez moi passer.  
- Oui, oui, c'est cela le mioche, allez, donne nous ce livre sans faire d'histoire, ce ne sont pas tes oignons.  
- Ce que vous croyez, je hais les êtres qui se croient supérieur juste parce qu'ils se mettent à plusieurs pour embêter une fille. Vous devriez avoir honte.  
- Epargne nous ta morale gamin.

Il passa à côté d'eux et se rapprocha de la brune pour lui tendre le bouquin qu'il venait de lui récupérer.

- Je crois que ce livre est à toi n'est ce pas ?  
- Merci.  
- Pas de quoi, Grangy c'est cela ?  
- Non Granger, Hermione Granger, Grangy est le surnom que me donnent ces stupides cervelles.  
- Pourquoi te traite-t-il de monstre et de sorcière. ?  
- Disons que j'ai sauté déjà deux classes et que je suis sur le point d'en sauter une autre. Ils sont jaloux, cela ne leur plait pas parce que je suis plus jeune qu'eux et que je vais être dans une classe supérieure à eux.  
- Quel honte. Pour votre gouverne les sans-cervelles, sachez qu'une sorcière n'a pas forcément un nez crochu et un bouton sur le front, loin de là. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve.  
- Parce que tu crois nous faire peur le mioche ?  
- Ah !

Un vent brutal s'éleva tout d'un coup et fit lever la jupe de la fille, la seule du groupe. Lorsque la jupe retomba, elle eu si honte qu'elle partit en pleurant. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé et trouvant ennuyant que quelqu'un soit venu en aide à leur souffre-douleur préféré, le groupe s'en alla, promettant qu'il reviendrait tout en riant de manière très stupide.

- Laisse tomber ces crétins, ils se croient toujours supérieurs à d'autres… j'ai l'impression de voir mon père… enfin bref, je suis malheureusement obligé de faire semblant de suivre ses « traces ». Normalement, je ne devrais même pas être en train de te parler car tu n'es pas de notre « monde ».  
- En tout cas merci encore, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Malefoy… Drago Malefoy.  
- Je m'en souviendrais merci. Tu habites loin d'ici.  
- Un peu, d'ailleurs, je vais devoir repartir, je faisais une simple promenade de routine, mon père va rentrer, mieux vaut que je sois là quand il rentrera. A bientôt Hermione Granger.  
- Attends !  
- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant pour la voir prendre quelques couleurs rosés sur les joues.  
- Pouvons-nous devenir amis ?

Le jeune garçon sourit, son sourire était radieux et ses yeux pétillaient d'étoiles.

- Bien sur, mais je crains hélàs que nous ne nous reverrons pas ou peu. Mais je vais tout de même essayé de venir te voir, promis. A bientôt, peut-être.  
- Oui à bientôt.

Hermione garda son livre contre elle et le regarda partir, une fois qu'il eu disparu de son champ de vision, elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle, le cœur léger, elle venait enfin de se faire un ami.


	2. Chapter 1 - Deux ans plus tard

**Chapitre 1 - Deux ans plus tard**

- Moi c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione sursauta en entendant ce nom, était-ce possible ? Serait-ce LE Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, celui qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un an après que son père est failli découvrir qu'il étai ami avec une « moldue » ou plutôt une « née-moldue » ?  
Elle se retourna doucement, pour vérifier. Elle reconnu, parmi un groupe de trois garçons, le jeune homme blond qui avait été son premier ami. Le jeune homme semblait entrer en conflit avec Harry Potter qu'elle venait de rencontrer et, soudain, l'un de ses amis hurla et se précipita dans sa direction, les deux autres suivirent, Drago ralentit en la voyant et s'arrêta complètement devant elle.

- Dites-moi que je rêve.  
- Ravis de te revoir Drago.

Celui-ci regarda derrière elle, ses amis avaient disparu, le compartiment sur leur droite était vide. Il saisit le bras d'Hermione et la fit entrer avant de la suivre et de tirer les rideaux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Ecoute Hermione, on… je sais qu'on est amis mais… mais à Poudlard on ne pourra pas faire comme il y a un an. Si j'ai arrêté de te voir, c'est parce que mon père a découvert que je trainais avec une « moldue » qui d'ailleurs n'en es pas une à ce que je vois, mon père déteste les moldus et encore plus les nés-moldus. Tu te souviens il y a deux ans ? Je t'ai que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir car je fais semblant d'être comme mon père, de suivre ses ordres et tout cela. Malgré tout, j'ai pris le risque de venir te voir toutes les deux semaines pendant un an. Ici, ici je serais obligé de jouer le « mauvais » Malefoy, le Serpentard dans toute sa puissance. Alors…  
- Tu ne veux plus que l'on soit ami ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Ce n'est pas ça mais… comment dire… je vais devoir jouer un rôle et tu risques d'en souffrir Hermy.  
- Je m'en fiche, je veux rester ton ami, tu ne sais pas, tu ignores à quel point j'ai été seule avant de te connaitre ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Drago, tu es mon meilleur ami !

Drago recula d'un pas, touché en plein cœur par les paroles de la jeune fille. De la douce brune qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je… très bien, mais cela doit rester un secret, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'épargne des insultes lorsque mes « amis » seront là.  
- Je vais m'y préparais, j'encaisserai tout.  
- Tu es si intelligente et courageuse mais si sensible à la fois. Je crois que Gryffondor ou Serdaigle t'iront très bien.

Hermione fit une moue triste, si seulement il n'était pas dans cette situation. Drago lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, tendrement, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé lorsqu'elle pleurait dans ses bras après s'être fait persécuté par ces crétins de collégiens moldus. Hermione se sentait aimée et sereine dans ces bras.

- Je te dis à bientôt Hermione, je t'enverrai secrètement un hibou ce soir. Courage.

Hermione hocha la tête positivement. Confiant, Drago ouvrit la porte du compartiment après avoir ouvert les rideaux et rejoignit les deux autres. Hermione partit dans l'autre sens et vint dire à Harry et Ronald Weasley qu'ils devaient s'habiller, le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver en gare.  
Elle s'éloigna, elle repensait à Drago, son ami, son meilleur ami, son tout premier ami. Elle ignorait à quel point leur vie allait être dur à présent car ils allaient devoir joués les ennemis. Serait-elle assez forte pour tenir ? Pourrait-elle garder, pour elle seule, le lourd secret de Drago Malefoy ?  
Elle repensa à cette longue année où, un samedi sur deux, ils se rencontraient dans le parc et parlaient. Drago, ayant suffisamment confiance en elle, lui avait confié être un sorcier, il lui avait parlé de sa vie, de sa famille, de son « monde », de ses craintes et ses secrets. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle, mais un soir, elle avait reçu un hibou de sa part, il l'avait prévenu que s'il devait y avoir un problème, il la préviendrait de cette manière. La lettre de Drago disait qu'il ne pourrait plus se voir, qu'il allait devoir arrêter de sortir car son père avait sans doute découvert les activités de son fils. Elle avait froissé la feuille, son chevalier l'abandonnait, elle était de nouveau seule dans ce « monde » de moldus auquel elle était condamnée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'au jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, découvrant qu'elle était une sorcière, comme Drago. Mais son sourire avait disparu lorsqu'elle s'était rappelée que celui-ci avait dit être envoyé en Bulgarie par son père. Que son père avait déjà tout prévu. En se rappelant cela, Hermione se demanda tout d'un coup pourquoi Drago était à Poudlard et non à Durmstrang. Elle se promit qu'elle lui demanderait plus tard.

Drago avait eu un choc en retrouvant son amie, sa première vraie amie avec Blaise Zabini. Il était heureux et meurtris à la fois. Il allait enfin pouvoir la voir, sans se cacher de son père, mais ils allaient devoir se « détester » pour leur bien à tout les deux. Devant son air triste. Drago vérifia que personne n'était là et confia ses soucis à Blaise. Son ami connaissait déjà le secret de Drago car il était son meilleur ami et confident depuis toujours. Blaise connaissait l'existence d'Hermione Granger et, tout comme Drago, ils ne partageaient pas l'idée que les « sang-pur » et les « nés-moldus » étaient différent. Il donna une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de Drago et lui souhaita bon courage. Crabbe et Goyle revinrent à ce moment là avec des confiseries et s'assirent. Drago soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, le regard rêveur. Repensant, lui aussi, à ses souvenirs avec Hermione, à leur première rencontre.

- Granger ! Hermione Granger. Grangy est le surnom que me donnent ces stupides cervelles.

Ses doigts se crispèrent en repensant à ce surnom horrible, en repensant à ces fichus moldus plus bête que leurs pieds.


	3. De nouveaux amis

**Charliee3216 : **Ravie de voir tes reviews sur cette fanfiction également. Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Et oui ça va être dur mais c'est un Dramione donc normal ;)

**Delphine, Lana NEMESIS, Isabella-Edward-SC : **Merci et voici le chapitre 2.

Merci à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris. Voici la suite. Il est un peu court mais le prochain devrait être plus long.

**Chapitre 2 - De nouveaux amis**

Les semaines sont passées et Hermione est exaspérée par le comportement de Drago, Harry et Ron. Voilà que Drago a décidé de tenter de faire renvoyer Harry. Certes, elle n'est pas encore vraiment leur ami, elle aimerait bien, elle trouve Harry sympathique et elle ne veut que les aider. Un matin, alors qu'elle s'apprête à entrer dans la grande salle, elle voit Drago arrivait seul, en la voyant, il sourit et la salue. Hermione vérifie que personne ne les ai vu et lui demande de venir avec elle quelques instants. Un peu surpris, Drago accepta et la suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

- Tu voulais me parler Mione ?

- Oui, écoutes Drago, je sais qu'ici tu joues un « jeu » mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que puisse tenter de faire renvoyer Potter. J'aimerai vraiment me faire des amis, et je sais que comme les autres, il pense surement que je ne suis qu'une miss je sais tout, ici, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore vraiment trouvé ma place, j'ai l'impression d'être encore le monde moldu même si les gens ne se moquent pas de moi et ne cherchent pas à me faire du mal, mais j'aimerai vraiment me faire des amis, des amis avec lesquels je peux m'afficher et je sens que je pourrai être ami avec Harry.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors j'aimerai que tu ne tentes pas de le faire renvoyer, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux contre lui, je m'en fiche, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit renvoyé.

- Très bien, après tout, tu sais avec lui j'agis aussi par obligation Mione. D'accord, je ne tenterais plus de le faire renvoyer, enfin, j'essaierai, je ne peux pas toujours décider des choses par moi-même.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis sur que tu réussiras à te faire des amis ma Mione.

- Merci Drago.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et veillant à ce que personne ne les voit ensemble, quittèrent la salle et se séparèrent. Hermione partit manger à la grande salle, Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione le regarda s'asseoir avec le cœur gros. Elle aurait aimé être avec lui. Pouvoir montrer qu'ils sont amis. Elle soupira. Pourquoi devait-il en être ainsi. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler à son meilleur ami sans se cacher. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils devoir se cacher. Hermione soupira de nouveau. Cela commençait déjà à la peser. Si seulement elle avait d'autres amis pour réussir à vivre cette amitié cachée, cela serait parfait.

La cloche sonna et elle se rendit aussitôt en cours, mais la journée commençait très mal. Voir Harry prendre plaisir à refermer le bec de son meilleur ami l'avait tellement agacé qu'elle avait répliqué qu'il ne devait pas prendre son balai comme trophée pour avoir désobéi au règlement. Ce qui lui valu de se faire renvoyer sur les roses par les deux compéres des rouges et or.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour d'halloween, le cours de sortilège se passa également très mal. Ce jour là, voulant aider un peu, elle tenta de donner des conseils à Ronald Weasley à côté duquel elle était assise en cours, elle pensait que cela aurait arrangé les choses mais lui avait répondu froidement, elle fit tout de même voler la plume, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis mais au lieu de cela, quelques minutes plus tard, si Drago lui avait souffler un rapide « magnifique sortilège » sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle entendit cependant Ronald Weasley la critiquer. Ce fut comme si on lui plantait un couteau rempli de souvenir dans le dos lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire que personne ne la supporter. Elle les dépassa en bousculant Harry et se réfugia aux toilettes pour pleurer, ne sortant ni pour aller en cours, ni pour manger.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit étrange venant de l'entrée des toilettes, elle ouvrit la porte… et plongea pour éviter une énorme massue qui fondit sur elle. En relevant les yeux, elle vit que la massue appartenait à un troll et elle hurla. Elle recula alors rapidement et son dos heurta un mur. Elle se sentait défaillir, l'immense monstre sentait extrêmement mauvais et semblait déterminé à vouloir l'assommer ou même la tuer. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle avant de voir la porte des toilettes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Harry et Ron. Elle fut brièvement soulagée avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance contre ce monstre. Il était à deux mètres d'elle lorsqu'un objet heurta la tête du troll qui se retourna, oubliant la brune, il s'avança vers Harry. Avec la diversion de Ron, Harry parvint jusqu'à elle.

« Viens ! Cours ! »

Hermione sentit la main de Harry se refermer sur son bras et tenter de l'emmener avec lui mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger et elle était bien trop terrifié pour faire un geste. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'un bruit de chute et un léger tremblement du sol la ramena à la réalité. Le troll était sur le sol, couché, apparemment assommé par sa propre arme.

- Il … il est mort ? demanda-t-elle alors que plus personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait.

Personne n'en était convaincu, elle retint un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir sa baguette mais n'eu rien le temps de dire que les professeurs arrivèrent. McGonagall, semblait à la fois en colère, surprise et inquiète. Hermione, pensant qu'Harry et Ron allaient être punis alors qu'ils venaient de lui sauver la vie, intervint et inventa un mensonge pour leur sauver la mise. Elle sentit bien que personne ne la croyait, aussi elle se douta que les points enlevés étaient du au fait qu'elle venait de mentir et non parce qu'on avait cru à son histoire. Elle sortit alors des toilettes et se rendit à la salle commune. Elle attendit alors les garçons avant de manger. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, elle les remercia et, après une journée qui avait mal commencé, un sourire éclaira son visage et son cœur s'allégea un peu. Elle avait enfin réussi, elle venait de se faire des amis et sans doute les meilleurs de toute la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait des ennuis en étant amis avec eux, mais au moins, elle vivrait enfin autre chose qu'une vie studieuse. Elle avait hâte de voir Harry volait sur son balai et elle s'excusa pour son comportement. Ce à quoi ils répondirent que ce n'était pas grave et que c'était du passé. Même si elle restait la miss-je-sais-tout et rat de bibliothèques, elle savait qu'avec eux, elle allait enfin découvrir le sens du mot « s'amuser ».


	4. Se voir plus souvent

** : Merci de ta review, voici enfin la suite tant attendue**

**lilarose12 : idem et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre te plaira ;) **

**Lana Nemesis : Voilà la suite ;) **

**Charliee3216 : Je ne suis la trame de l'histoire que pour mieux parler de nos protagonistes mais l'histoire va être légèrement modifiée et je ne fais apparaitre que le point de vue de nos deux tourtereaux. Je ne réécris pas l'histoire en elle-même. J'essaie seulement de trouver une bonne trame, une bonne logique pour faire une fic qui plait. **

**Hiyoki-chan : Merci de ta review, contente de te satisfaire avec ma fic.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 4, j'essaierai de publier rapidement le cinquième**

**Chapitre 3 - Se voir plus souvent**

La jeune brunette se sentait de plus en plus à sa place à Poudlard, elle avait gagné des amis en or et ne pensait même plus à son passé de petite fille martyrisée. Son intelligence ne lui faisait plus défaut et n'était plus son ennemie car cette dernière lui permettait d'aider ses amis et ces derniers ne s'en plaignaient que lorsque la Gryffondor venait leur rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient bafouer le règlement de l'école. Aussi, était-elle toujours avec eux dans leurs méfaits pour réduire les dégâts s'ils se faisaient prendre. Cependant, son amitié avec Harry et Ron n'étaient pas au goût de tout le monde, et le jeune Malefoy vint un jour s'en plaindre alors qu'il se retrouvait enfin seul, depuis des mois, avec son amie d'enfance.

- Mais enfin Drago, s'irrita Hermione, tu ne va tout de même pas m'en vouloir d'avoir des amis avec qui je peux m'afficher. Tu m'as toi-même encouragé à le faire !

- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te liguerais à Potty et Weasmoche ! répliqua furieusement Drago.

- Ne les appelle pas comme cela ! rétorqua la lionne.

- Je les nomme comme je veux Hermione ! s'emporta le blond. Tout le monde sait à Poudlard que nous ne nous aimons pas et je vais devoir être encore plus méprisable par rapport à toi et je ne supporte pas cette idée ! Si tu avais choisi des amis comme Macmillan, Londubat ou encore Chang, je ne serai pas contraint de devoir t'insulter. Pour l'instant j'ai pu l'éviter mais cela ne durera pas Mione.

- Et bien fais-le ! Je saurai que tu ne le fais que par contrainte et je ne t'en voudrai pas, du moins, secrètement.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est la pire insulte qui soit Hermione ! fit tristement Drago. Si je venais à le dire je… je me détesterai rien que pour l'avoir prononcé.

- Ecoute Drago, fit Hermione d'un ton calme et réconfortant. Si tu es contraint de le faire, alors fais le, j'ignore de quelle insulte tu parles et je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment, mais ne te déteste pas parce que tu seras obligé de l'employer. Fais ce que tu as faire Drago. Moi aussi, cela me blesse de ne pouvoir te parler ou de rire avec toi quand nous sommes entourés mais je n'oublis pas nos positions respectives et si cela peut te rassurer. Si Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis en apparence, c'est toi qui est mon ami d'enfance et mon véritable meilleur ami, je ne peux pas oublier ce garçon qui, alors qu'il aurait du me détester de par son rang, est venu à mon aide alors que d'insignifiant moldu me maltraitait. Ici, certes, tu ne peux plus jouer les chevaliers servants car personne ne me maltraite, je trouve peu à peu ma place ici, mais c'est toi qui me connait le mieux, c'est toi mon meilleur ami. Mais si cela te frustre tant de ne pouvoir nous voir aussi souvent que l'on voudrait en tant qu'amis cachés, alors arrange toi pour que l'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble même si nous devons, dans ces moments là, cacher encore une fois notre amitié.

- Hum… Tu as raison mione, je ferai de mon mieux.

La brunette sourit et embrassa Drago sur la joue, lui redonnant ainsi un peu d'entrain et de gaieté. Il sourit en retour à sa belle et lui rendit son baiser mais sur le front.

- Allons nous coucher Mione.

Il ouvrit la porte et guetta les environs, il n'y avait absolument personne dans les couloirs et s'engouffra dans la pénombre après un rapide « bonne nuit ma belle » auquel Hermione n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit également et prit le chemin opposé à son ami.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ron fut amener à l'infirmerie, Drago, jaloux de voir Hermione allait le voir autant de fois, se rendit à l'infirmerie et mentit en prétextant récupérer un livre que Ron possédait, sachant qu'il cachait quelque chose dedans mais Hermione avait refusé de lui en donner le contenu. Il lu alors la lettre que Ron avait reçu. Hermione lui avait dit de faire en sorte de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle-même en devant cacher leur amitié ? Très bien, il avait trouvé là le moyen idéal, il espérait seulement que cela n'écoperait que d'une retenue et n'enlèverait pas de point car Hermione lui en voudrait surement énormément si tous les points qu'elle avait récoltés durant l'année venaient à s'amenuiser à cause de lui.

Le soir de la venue de Charlie Weasley à la tour d'astronomie, Drago sortit de son dortoir et se rendit en direction de la tour mais tomba nez à nez avec Argus Rusard. Mince, il allait être obligé de dire ce qui allait se passer à la tour d'astronomie. Paniqué, il finit par déblatérer tout ce qu'il savait mais Rusard ne semblait pas vouloir le croire et l'emmena directement au bureau du professeur McGonagall où Rusard répéta tout ce que venait de dire Drago.

- Et bien Monsieur Malefoy, nous allons vérifier tout cela, si vous mentez, sachez que vous aurez de graves ennuis jeune homme.

- Je ne vous fais que dire ce que j'ai lu dans la lettre de Weasley professeur, son frère, Charlie Weasley, doit venir sur des balais récupérer un dragon qu'Hagrid ne peut pas garder.

- Voyez-vous cela. Monsieur Rusard, allez donc voir à la tour d'astronomie si vous trouvez Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger. Monsieur Malefoy restera avec moi jusqu'à mon retour.

Drago pâlit, Hermione lui avait parlé de la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, il espérait que Potter aurait pensé à la prendre, ainsi, Hermione ne subirait aucun ennui. Il préférait être considéré comme un menteur plutôt que de la voir le détester, peu lui importait que Potter se fasse prendre, mais pour Hermione c'était tout autre chose. Mais ses espoirs furent rapidement réduits à néant. Bientôt, le professeur McGonagall leur promit de sévères ennuis et leur retira beaucoup de points à chacun et pour couronner le tout, Londubat avait fait la gaffe d'essayer de prévenir Harry alors qu'ils étaient déjà devant leur responsable de maison et reçu la même sentence que tous les autres. Drago se sentit très mal, même s'il affichait un faux sourire de triomphe, au fond de lui, il avait envie de supplier McGonagall de ne pas punir Hermione, qu'elle ne méritait pas autant de points retirés mais il se tut. Il sentit le regard furieux de son amie et retourna dans son dortoir en trainant tristement des pieds.

- Le lendemain, Hermione le coinça dans une salle vide.

- Mais enfin Drago qu'est ce qui t'a pris de tout aller raconter à McGonagall, hein ? s'exclama Hermione furieuse

- Pardon Mione, fit Drago embarrassé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Ah oui ? s'enquit-elle toujours sur le même ton. Pourtant tu dois être bien content qu'Harry en soit réduit à un moins que rien par ses camarades de maison ?

- Un peu mais ce n'était pas l'objectif, avoua Drago.

- Ah oui ? et c'était quoi l'objectif ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je… je voulais faire une mauvaise farce à Potter, dit-il boudeur. je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi quitte à venir embêter Potter… seulement Rusard m'a coincé et j'étais si paniqué que j'ai craché le morceau sans le vouloir et il a tout répété au professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai pu démentir. Elle ne me croyait pas au début et j'ai prié Merlin pour que vous ayez pris la cape d'invisibilité.

- Nous l'avions prise effectivement mais nous avons oublié de la remettre en redescendant de la tour, répondit Hermione calmement. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'à cause de toi, nous sommes punis !

- Vois le bon côté des choses Mione…

- Ah oui et lequel ?

- Nous serons tous les deux en retenue ensemble.

- C'est cela que tu appelles le bon côté des choses, répliqua-t-elle lacement. Oui, je t'ai demandé de faire en sorte qu'on soit un peu plus souvent ensemble, mais à aucun moment je ne t'ai dit de t'arranger pour qu'on ait tout les deux une retenue.

- Pardon, tu veux bien me pardonner ? j'ai été un vrai idiot, c'est vrai je l'admets, mais je ne supporterai pas que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu viennes à me détester.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te détester Drago mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois, réfléchit avant de faire quelque chose.

- Promis.

Il lui sourit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un doux sourire. D'un geste brusque, Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui.

- Nous serons toujours amis ? Pas vrai ?

- Oui Drago.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur par moment, mon père dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas réellement mort et qu'il pourrait revenir, il ne veut pas le rechercher car nous vivons paisiblement et que son retour signifierait la fin de cette période paisible. Si cela arrivait je ne sais pas encore quel choix je devrais prendre, mais promets moi que nous resterons amis si je choisis la voie de mon père pour te protéger.

- Si tu le fais pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterai ?

- On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve la vie Mione et j'espère que tes mots aujourd'hui, seront les mêmes si cela devait arriver.

- Ils seront les mêmes.

Drago se recula et regarda son amie dans les yeux, elle lui faisait confiance et lui aussi. Il sourit à nouveau et embrassa le front d'Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce à l'abri des regards.

Le jour de la retenue arriva rapidement et, à la fin de cette dernière, tout deux furent frustrés de ne pas avoir pu être en équipe malgré la veine tentative de Drago d'effrayer Neville pour qu'Hagrid change les équipes mais ce dernier l'avait laissé avec Potter. Drago soupira de frustration et s'endormit, épuisé.


End file.
